Friendship
by Sonar
Summary: Trapped in the storage and well some things are shared.


It was a harsh rainy day at the mash 4077th. It was shelling out there. Some people were in the latrine, messtent and Officers club plus the commnder's and Radar's office. Some were in the hospital area.Radar, Col.Potter, Igor, Klinger and Bj plus Hawkeye was in the officers club while Maraget and the nurses were in pre-op. There was no wounded. Father and Sonar were in supply and got locked in due to a shell hitting near. The generator was hit.  
Sonar said," I'm scared!"  
Father said," Everyone is! I admit that I'm scared too!"  
Sonar paced around," I hope we get out of here!"  
Father said," We will, Sonar! Believe me! We will!"  
Sonar said," I believe you Father!"  
Father said," Can you please stop pacing? You're making me more worried!"  
Sonar listened and sat down beside him. There was thunder heard in the distance. It turned into a thunderstorm. He placed an arm around her as she came close. To Sonar, Father was a source of comfort. They already were in love. They kept it in serect but people already knew or had a feeling that they were in love. They kept dedicated to their duty. Father made her promise to be friends and not let anything interfere with our duty.  
Sonar said," Father?"  
Father turned at her," Yes?"  
Sonar questioned," Remember our promise?"  
Father said," Yes! Yes I do! I remember it everyday!"  
Sonar said," Same here! So far, we kept our love into a friendship. We both stay strong!"  
Father laughed," True!"  
Sonar looked at him as he added," We sure have made promises and a bond that will never end! We must keep doing our duty! We know how much we love each other but we know we must stay to our duty that we are gifted with!"  
Sonar placed her head down on his shoulder. What would she do without her friend and crush, Father Mulcahy? She would probably go Awol or crazy. She has a close bond with him and she wouldn't want to have to suffer without him finding the way.   
Father said," It seems both you and me find the right words to say!"  
Sonar said," you're a great friend and an listener. You do the last rites well and you are a good boxer!"  
Father said," Yeah but you are a good and dedicated doctor who listens to what I say!"  
Sonar frowned," I know but I didn't expect to be in the war early!"  
Father said," I was surprised too! When the gang and I were called, your file is amazing!"  
Sonar said," I know it is but I never thought my file would be not bad!"  
Father nodded," True!"  
The room seemed to get darker and the storm went on. Sonar relaxed against Father's body. Father held an arm around her. He found the sheets behind his head and took one out. He than placed it on her and himself. Her hand moved onto his lap as he held it, with a bit of a smile. He yawned as Sonar had fell asleep a few minutes later. He realized the supply room was as dark as night.  
  
Father's POV  
I look to her. She already fell asleep. The room was dark as night. I wish someone could get us out. I can hear the shelling and we were trapped in the supply tent. It was hard to hear the noise but you can still hear it. It sounded closer. Sonar and I went to supply to get some supplies for the others and a shell nearly kicked a shelf over on us but we managed by catching the shelf. Then, we tried to get out with all we got but no luck. We were locked in.I wonder if the gang notices we are gone. I yawn again. Sonar and I are madly in love but we decided to hang onto our duties first and then try out love at the end of the war. We resisted love and we turned it into a bonded friendship. We been childhood friends and I missed her badly. we had a little puppy love when we were young. I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world but my duty of a priest was important. We bonded way too well. My duty is not going good considering on this bet or something like that. I was with the nurses in the messhall or somewhere like that and I accidently kissed Hotlips also known as Major Maraget Houlihan. Hawkeye came up with the name Hotlips. Hawkeye and I are like brothers but I wish we were out of this forsaken supply tent. I squeezed Sonar's hand tightly. I could hear the rain. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sonar's POV  
It was morning now. I slowly open my eyes. Father fell asleep. I took my head off his shoulder and moved. The rain was still heard but i heard silence. I hated silence. I found a crowbar. We were locked in here. My thoughts were so messed up. Father and I so have a bond just like I do with Radar. Radar was like a younger brother. Hawkeye was like an older one. I picked up the crowbar and began prying at the door. Father didn't stir. He was sort of an light sleeper but sometimes sleeps well. I was having no luck. I would have to wake up. I look at his body now feeling defeated. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I can't deny that I keep thinking of him. I couldn't have him because he is still a priest. Even though, I remember one time, we were playing truth or dare and Father was dared to kiss me by Hawkeye. Father and I treat each other as friends but our lives changed. It was hard for me to get comfortable to it. I think Father got over it fast.I kneeled in front of him and shook him.  
  
Father's POV  
I opened my eyes and woke up to see Sonar's face.  
Sonar said," Sorry to wake you but I need you!"  
I said," Hold on!"  
She offered my hand and I took it, having no refusal. She pulled me up.  
She said," I found a crowbar but even if I am strong, I think I need help! I tried but no luck with me!"  
I said," Okay, I'll do it!"  
i knew what she was saying as I took the crowbar from her.  
She said," You got my hand Father!"  
I said," how silly of me!"  
I grabbed her hand and the crowbar as I released her hand. She was a bit cold but I was warm. i pushed up my glasses and went to the door. I put the crowbar in and used my strength. After a few minutes, I got it opened.Sonar was sitting on the ground. I told her that I got it open. We picked up the supplies and got out. There was no shelling as we made a run for it to pre-op. We saw an ambulance, loading people. We headed into the door and dropped off some boxes on the bench. We took a peek in the O.R and saw Hawkeye, Bj, Col.Potter and Major Winchester in there. Hawkeye saw us as he told a cormen to take his patient to the hospital area. Hawkeye walked out.  
He asked," Where have you two been?"  
Sonar answered," A shell blew up by supply and locked Father Mulcahy and myself in there!"  
I added," we brought some supplies!"  
Hawkeye said," Good, we were running out of gloves!"  
Sonar said," If you will excuse us, I owe a friend a favor!"  
I gaped as she put an arm around my shoulder and led me out.  
Sonar said," Want to go to the officers club?"  
I said," Certainly!"  
  
The two of them walked off and into the officers club.  
  
THE END  
Note: Sonar is my character. M*A*S*H belongs to someone else.  



End file.
